narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Negative Emotions Sensing
Minato a user Shouldn't Minato Namikaze also be labelled a user since like his son Naruto, he mastered the Kurama half inside of him? Steveo920 17:39, March 3, 2014 : Has he ever been shown using it? If so, he's added. If not, nope. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 22:05, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Debut why is its debut chapter 496...when the first time it was shown is chapter 505? --DARK ZER06 (talk) 16:56, October 14, 2014 (UTC) OK sorry my mistake...got my own answer :D --DARK ZER06 (talk) 17:04, October 14, 2014 (UTC) If you want to be super anal about it, debut of this would correlate with Kurama's debut--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 22:14, October 14, 2014 (UTC) well...that could be true in a way too...but debuts are usually about the things shown or spoken or indicated for the first time so...496 is the correct one I guess... --DARK ZER06 (talk) 22:26, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Minato, Round Two Your thoughts on adding Minato as a user?--JO 2017:24, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :I already told you why I added it in your talk page. We've done a similiar thing with Fukai and this, as it was only added 'cause he's the jinchūriki. This is kinda the same reason, just a bit expanded upon, with legitimate claims as to why I added him.--Omojuze (talk) 17:28, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :::He's capable of using it, just like Madara is capable of using the Outer Path — Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique. And we decided to remove him as a user because he never actually used it --Sarutobii2 (talk) 17:32, January 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Who was the one who decided to remove that? Wasn't it stated that he can use it? This is not a discussion about that jutsu, so let's not get side-tracked. There are plenty of jutsu where we didn't see the person use it, but since we know that the person CAN use it, we list it anyway (Four Symbols Seal for Kushina, Summoning Technique for Kaguya, Hashirama & Tobirama, Ink Spilling for Fukai, etc.)--Omojuze (talk) 17:46, January 13, 2015 (UTC) "Mito was noted to be able to use this skill because of her control over Kurama. While Naruto, even without making peace with the beast, obtained this ability once he got the chakra cloak. Minato has both factors: both the control and the chakra cloth. It would be safe to say that he has this ability.".--Omojuze (talk) 17:48, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :@Omojuze, I know your reasons, but seeing the topic atop this talkpage, I indeed am confused as to whether Minato should be considered as a user of this, just like Fukai with Ink Spilling; because both have never shown using it, nor were stated as capable of such a thing.--JO 2018:24, January 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's what confused me. Then I thought, "hmm.. if we have exception 1. that is backed-up by other exceptions, then this exception is plausible too", something like that >.<--Omojuze (talk) 18:56, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :::We have at least one example where a jinchūriki did not inherit their tailed beast's unique ability (Gaara and Magnet Release, according to Jin no Sho), so by extension there's no proof that Fukai could use Ink Spilling. Minato might be a different case though, since he has control over Kurama's chakra and the same chakra cloak as Naruto, which is known to grant the ability. I'd also question why we list Madara as a user of Rinne Tensei for having the Rinnegan, but we don't do the same for Sasuke. Never mind, we don't anymore.--BeyondRed (talk) 19:19, January 13, 2015 (UTC) New Picture In my opinion this picture fit better --Keeptfighting (talk) 13:38, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :Your picture shows nothing, the current pics are perfectly fine and do not need to be changed. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 13:40, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Renaming I'm not sure why this ability is called "Negative Emotions Sensing". Was there any other description of it aside of Tobi's words in chapter 545? Because if not, I propose we change the name to "Hostility Sensing", which would be closer to the words Tobi used. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:07, July 29, 2017 (UTC) :I don't think any other description was given to it. The name was taken from the English translation if I remember correctly. Maybe Mito's databook entry mentioned it? But I'm not certain.--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:46, July 29, 2017 (UTC)